


That Kind of News

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmagiftexchange, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Rebecca’s got something to tell Jean.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of News

There was a thickness in the air, and everything had slowed down. Jean stared at Rebecca, his mouth dangling open. He hoped he hadn’t swallowed his cigarette. “Say that again.”

“I’m pregnant.” Rebecca stood there, her hands on her hips, her eyes wide and worried, and somehow, she still looked strong and yet, somehow vulnerable. And then her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed, and her mouth tightened, and Jean knew he was in for it. “Say something!”

“Wow?” he managed to get out.

He wasn’t out of the woods yet, not if those folding arms and tapping foot were any indication. “‘Wow’? That’s all you have to say?”

A thousand thousand things spun through his head, and Jean hoped that whatever spilled out of his mouth was nicer than ‘wow’. Damn, what was he thinking – oh, yeah, not thinking – when he’d said that? “No. That’s not it.” He grabbed her hips and pulled her over to him. Putting his cigarette in the ashtray, Jean pressed his chin against her belly, looking up at her. “What I wanted to say was, ‘Wow! That’s amazing, baby!’ Because it is. We’re having a baby!” He nuzzled her stomach, giving it a kiss, which led to another, which led to Rebecca rubbing her hands through his hair, and making that little rumbley sound deep in her throat.

“We’re not going out to celebrate this, are we?” Rebecca asked, tugging at Jean’s hair.

The naughty grin he gave her, the way he stood up, sweeping her off her feet, answered that question. And from Rebecca’s delighted shriek when they fell on to the bed together, she didn’t mind it at all.


End file.
